User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Bug Type Pokemon
It's time to determine what the best bug type pokemon is. Bug is an underrated and forgettable type that actually has quite a few queens so I'm excited and I hope you are too. For this blog, we bring back the wedlocke twist from best final stage starter pokemon blog, but with a new twist! Now it's poly-wedlocke blog! With 83 pokemon in this blog, that allows for 11 wedlockes made of 4 pokemon and 13 made of 3. All wedlockes will be created by random generator BUT to start off the blog, we will each be choosing 2 pokemon we want paired together. Random gen will be adding a third pokemon to those pairings, so we don't have complete control over them, but we get some control. Two wedlockes will be eliminated every round, unless we are moving very slowly, in which case that amount will increase. Just vote for the POKEMON you want out, in order to determine placement. Say Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple were a team. A vote for any of the pokemon in that team is a vote for the team's elimination, but vote for the member of the team you like the least in order to help the placement (this also plays into the twist I'm about to describe). If you like Weedle the least, vote only for Weedle to be eliminated. There will also be a bug catcher twist! After a few rounds of play, this twist will be introduced. The bug catcher twist will occur every other round of play (unless that's determined to be too frequent). The job of the bug catcher is to replace an eliminated pokemon with a pokemon still in play. Say somehow Beautifly is eliminated early but Kakuna is somehow still in play. Bug catcher votes to bring Beautifly back into play and put her in Kakuna's spot. Kakuna will take the eliminated placement that Beautifly had and Beautifly will replace Kakuna in Kakuna's former wedlocke. Now, the bug catcher's vote needs to be confirmed by another player for it to go into effect and the bug catcher cannot vote for the main pokemon eliminated (i.e. in the example last paragraph, if Weedle was technically the one voted out, she's permanently gone). Bug catcher also cannot vote to break up the pairings we choose (so say I pair Masquerain and Ribombee, bug catcher cannot replace an eliminated pokemon with one of them) unless that wedlocke has been eliminated, in which case bug catcher can bring a member back. Bug catcher will be determined by random gen and it will be weighted. You also cannot be bug catcher twice in a row. With that, let's get onto the pokemon! If you have any questions, please ask! '---Remaining---' #Masquerain #Ribombee #Illumise #Beautifly #Heracross '--Eliminated--' 83. Genesect (Uneligible to return) 82. Escavalier 81. Whirlipede 80. Accelgor (Uneligible to return) 79. Charjabug 78. Mega Beedrill 77. Paras 76. Mega Pinsir (Uneligible to return) 75. Kakuna 74. Silcoon 73. Spinarak 72. Wimpod (Uneligible to return) 71. Pinsir 70. Weedle 69. Mega Heracross (Uneligible to return) 68. Metapod 67. Caterpie 66. Ariados 65. Buzzwole (Uneligible to return) 64. Wurmple 63. Durant 62. Golisopod (Uneligible to return) 61. Anorith 60. Forretress 59. Mega Scizor (Uneligible to return) 58. Crustle 57. Beedrill 56. Venipede (Uneligible to return) 55. Shelmet 54. Pineco 53. Yanmega (Uneligible to return) 52. Grubbin 51. Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) 50. Skorupi 49. Cascoon (Uneligible to return) 48. Spewpa 47. Wormadam (Trash Cloak) 46. Nincada 45. Scolipede (Uneligible to return) 44. Scatterbug 43. Scizor 42. Parasect 41. Karrablast (Uneligible to return) 40. Ninjask 39. Burmy 38. Swadloon 37. Volbeat (Uneligible to return) 36. Armaldo 35. Vikavolt 34. Ledian (Uneligible to return) 33. Shedinja 32. Joltik 31. Wormadam (Plant Cloak) 30. Sewaddle (Uneligible to return) 29. Venomoth 28. Galvantula 27. Mothim 26. Dwebble (Uneligible to return) 25. Kricketot 24. Dewpider 23. Araquanid (Uneligible to return) 22. Larvesta 21. Shuckle 20. Yanma (Uneligible to return) 19. Ledyba 18. Venonat (Uneligible to return) 17. Pheromosa 16. Kricketune (Uneligible to return) 15. Volcarona 14. Vespiquen (Uneligible to return) 13. Cutiefly 12. Combee 11. Vivillon 10. Scyther 9. Dustox 8. Butterfree 7. Leavanny 6. Surskit Category:Blog posts